Por Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Desde o começo tinha feito tudo por ele.'


**Por Dean**

Desde o começo tinha feito tudo por ele.

Desceu ao inferno para salvá-lo, desobedeceu por causa dele, por causa do 'livre-arbítrio' que Dean lhe ensinou a ter, enfrentou o arcanjo que acompanhava Chuck, caiu para ajudá-lo a lutar contra Lúcifer e contra o Apocalipse, enfrentou o próprio Diabo, por ele.

'__Como quiser, Dean._' – era o que falava quando o loiro lhe pedia algo, porque sua vontade era a dele.

Mas então o Apocalipse acabou, Lúcifer e Michael caíram no buraco junto com Sam, e Dean mesmo quebrado e arrebentado entrou no Impala e foi cumprir o último desejo do irmão.

Dean nem ao menos lhe perguntou se queria que ficasse, Dean não lhe deu um abraço, Dean não lhe agradeceu, Dean... Dean nem ao menos se despediu.

Apenas disse: '__Então agora você é o novo xerife do céu?_' e Castiel tinha apenas dito que sim, que achava que era e então sumiu.

Sabia que o loiro não gostava de despedidas nem nada do tipo, mas não queria uma despedida, queria que Dean tivesse lhe pedido para ficar, queria que ele tivesse lhe dito que queria companhia para continuar a caçar, mas... Dean não disse nada.

Então houve todo aquele problema com Raphael e tudo o que Castiel queria era pará-lo, mas é claro que não podia fazer isso sozinho, não era forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo. A primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente foi Dean, mas assim que viu o quanto ele parecia feliz com Lisa e Ben, soube que não poderia pedir para ele entrar naquele mundo novamente.

Tentou fazer tudo sozinho, mas não deu certo foi só então que considerou a proposta de Crowley, fez o pacto sabendo que a partir daquele momento não seria mais o mesmo, tudo mudaria.

Tirou Sam do inferno, e não, por mais que depois Dean tivesse lhe acusado de ter deixado a alma de Sam de propósito no inferno, não tinha sido. Na verdade nem ao menos queria tirá-lo de lá, mas uma vozinha interior lhe gritava que se trouxesse Sam, poderia ter Dean de volta, dessa vez para sempre.

Então estava tudo certo, estavam todos juntos de novo, os três, o time livre-arbítrio, contra o mundo, Castiel gostava de pensar assim, mas internamente sabia que nada seria como antes.

Começou então a desconfiança de Sam e Bobby, e o que mais doía em Castiel era ver que Dean custava a acreditar neles, a fé que ele tinha em Castiel era tanta que ele simplesmente se recusava a desconfiar do anjo que era tão bom, tão justo, tão puro.

Castiel queria que Dean lhe esmurrasse, queria que ele lhe xingasse e machucasse, mas por Deus, ele não queria que Dean ficasse lhe defendendo, quando todas as desconfianças de Sam e Bobby eram reais, eram verdadeiras.

Castiel sentia-se quebrar cada vez que ouvia Dean dizer: _'Hey, caras, ele é o Cas, aquele anjo maluco que se rebelou por nós, para nos ajudar, não podemos desconfiar dele. Ele é o Superman! '_

Depois Dean descobriu que o 'Superman' tinha passado para o lado do mal e Castiel pode sentir o quanto ele ficou quebrado, o quanto ele deixou de acreditar no bem, porque para Dean, Castiel era única razão para continuar acreditando que tinha algo de bom no mundo e agora ele não tinha mais nada.

Mesmo enquanto estava com Crowley, ainda assim, tentava a todo custo manter os garotos a salvo. Impedia Crowley de tentar mata-los, tentava mantê-los longe do perigo, mas ainda assim, é claro que Dean não o perdoaria, Dean nunca o perdoaria.

Castiel tinha errado tanto, tinha errado ao aceitar o pacto, tinha errado em trazer Sam de volta, tinha errado ao matar todos aqueles anjos,mas tinha errado principalmente em não ter tomado a decisão de pedir para Dean ficar quando ainda tinha chance, tinha errado em não pedir ajuda, ele poderia ter pedido, Dean só estava esperando que alguém precisasse dele, mas na época Castiel não pode ver.

Destruiu o muro que continha Lúcifer, e com Dean e Bobby ocupados com o caçador mais novo, Castiel se tornou o 'Novo Deus', mudando e formando o mundo de acordo com o que achava melhor, de acordo com o que tinha aprendido com Dean, estava tentando transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor para ele, porque o caçador era quem mais merecia ter paz, Dean era quem mais merecia ter um mundo novo, um mundo melhor para viver e Castiel só queria construir esse mundo pra ele.

O que o 'Novo Deus' não sabia era que Dean só queria seu anjo de volta, ele só queria o seu 'Superman' bom e puro novamente, não se importava com o mundo imperfeito em que vivia, porque a única coisa perfeita que Dean queria era Castiel.

Dean conjurou a morte, deu a ordem para que matasse o auto-intitulado Novo Deus, Castiel soube do seu plano, no fundo torcia para que a morte lhe matasse, mas como ainda tinha que fazer algumas coisas, não podia deixar que ela lhe levasse para o infinito escuro, foi por isso que o 'desprendeu' do feitiço de Dean.

Claro que, mesmo não mostrando, se desesperou ao ouvir do cavaleiro que estava com algo em seu interior, bestas, Leviatãs. Sabia que tinha algo errado consigo, tinha visto no banheiro público, os ouviu dizer que queriam sair.

Então, a última pessoa que esperava, foi a que tentou contato, nunca a voz de Sam lhe pareceu tão libertadora, soube naquele momento que eles ainda queriam lhe ajudar, soube naquele momento que eles, que Dean, ainda acreditava nele.

Apareceu para eles, pediu ajuda, pediu perdão.

Fizeram o ritual, sentiu todas aquelas almas lhe deixando, aquelas almas que lhe davam tanto poder, se esvaindo de si, mas os Leviatãs não lhe deixaram, não sentiu isso de inicio, mas logo eles tentaram tomar o controle.

'_Dean, ainda tem algo dentro de mim... Eles são tão fortes. '_ - a dor que sentia enquanto eles tentavam tomar o controle era enorme e Castiel sabia que não conseguiria, usou suas últimas forças para mandar Dean e Bobby para longe, os mandou correr, os mandou fugir, por que já sentia a consciência lhe deixar e então a última coisa que sentiu foi água por todos os lados, lhe encharcando e puxando para baixo, então simplesmente explodiu.

Os Leviatãs tomaram conta de Castiel e o mataram no lago, foram em direção à destruição do mundo ou da criação de um mundo melhor, para eles próprios.

Dean ficou apenas com o trenchcoat, nada mais. Continuou por um tempo, fazendo as mesmas coisas que costumava fazer, caçando demônios, vampiros e todas aquelas coisas sobrenaturais, bebia mais do antes, se afogava nos mais variados uísques e vodcas, qualquer coisa que tivesse álcool era bom, pelo menos o fazia esquecer.

Esquecer de Castiel, porque se lembrar do anjo doía mais do que ter sua alma cortada incessantes vezes no inferno.

Então Sam deixou Lúcifer entrar, ficou louco e teve que ser internado, tudo para destruir Dean ainda mais. Porque Bobby já tinha ido e agora era Sam quem estava partindo e Dean só não podia deixar, só tinha o irmão para se apoiar.

Sam era o único que tinha lhe ajudado esse tempo todo, com as bebedeiras, com os choros de madrugada, com o desespero crescente de nunca mais poder ver Castiel, porque Dean sentia falta, estava mais quebrado por não ter dito ao anjo como se sentia e agora só não era mais possível tê-lo ao seu lado. Dean procurou ajuda para Sam, procurou até se cansar e então aquele papel caiu no chão, os números de um telefone que ele não sabia de quem era, mas não custava nada tentar, não é mesmo?!

O caçador tinha dito que era real, que o homem o tinha curado mesmo, era a solução que Dean precisava, uma cura para Sam.

Foi ao local onde o caçador tinha indicado, procurou a casa e encontrou, estava a ponto de tocar a campainha quando a porta abriu, revelando um homem de mais ou menos quarenta e poucos anos. Não demorou a notar que era um demônio, lutou contra ele, vencendo-o, mas, nada poderia prepará-lo para o que veio.

Castiel.

Lindo Castiel, com seus olhos azuis, a boca rachada, o corpo pequeno, o semblante... Assustado?!

'_O que foi isso?' – o ouviu dizer, mas estava em choque, não podia simplesmente abrir a boca e desembestar a falar, mas o fato é que a única coisa que queria fazer, era descer aqueles degraus e abraçá-lo, puxá-lo para si e dizer o quanto ele fizera falta, o quanto ele era importante para que Dean pudesse simplesmente esquecê-lo.

Castiel olhou para o loiro parado em frente a sua casa, o corpo do seu vizinho no chão e aquele homem na sua varando ainda tinha a faca levantada, em posição de ataque, da lâmina gotejava o liquido vermelho, mas por alguma razão não se desesperou.

Ele lhe passava confiança, não sabia o porquê, mas simplesmente confiava naquele homem, poderia até mesmo confiar sua vida a ele.

O levou para dentro de casa, se apresentou como Emmanuel e também apresentou sua esposa, o ouviu contar sobre seu irmão doente e sobre o mundo em que vivia, sobre as coisas que ele caçava. Disse a ele que iria junto, disse que curaria o irmão dele, não sabia por que, mas era como se devesse isso a ele, de alguma forma, poderia ser pelo fato do loiro ter salvado-lhe a esposa, é, só podia ser isso.

Seguiu com ele no Impala, e por Deus, o cheiro daquele automóvel lhe era tão familiar, admitia até mesmo que o loiro lhe era familiar, sentia-se tão... Confortável com ele, como se já o conhecesse.

Conversaram pelo caminho, descobriu que ele teve um bom amigo, que acabou lhe decepcionando e não pode deixar de se sentir mal por isso. Não entendia como alguém poderia machucar Dean, sabia que ele próprio não teria coragem, o loiro lhe parecia tão frágil, queria protegê-lo, mas não sabia de onde vinha esse sentimento forte em relação ao outro.

Foi uma surpresa para ele ver que quando Dean voltou de um mercadinho tinha uma moça com ele, feia, o rosto retorcido e desfigurado, era uma visão realmente apavorante e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi dizer a Dean que ela provavelmente era inimiga, mas então o caçador disse-lhe que ela estava ali pra ajudá-los, e confiou nele mais uma vez.

Continuaram o caminho, a moça fazendo gracinhas e falando sobre coisas que ele não entendia muito bem, como se desse indiretas que ele devesse saber, mas Emmanuel realmente não fazia idéia do que ela queria dizer.

Quando chegaram ao hospital que o irmão de Dean estava, já tinha anoitecido, Emmanuel sentia que deveria saber de algo, mas não tinha como simplesmente adivinhar, mas então tudo se esclareceu.

Meg lhe disse que ele era um anjo, disse que Dean era seu melhor amigo e então tudo pareceu fazer sentido, quando Dean o encontrou, nas escadas da casa que dividia com a esposa, o modo como ele pareceu perdido e tão sem ação, como se não esperasse que o tal 'curador' tivesse aquela aparência.

'_Eu sou o Cas não é?' e tudo fez sentido quando viu a face de Dean. '_Fui eu quem te machucou desse jeito, eu... Eu que machuquei seu irmão'.

'_Não, Cas. Não foi sua culpa... Quero dizer, eu não-' ele vinha atrás de si, estava desesperadamente tentando escapar daquele olhar e Dean continuava vindo ao seu encontro.

'_Eu não merecia estar aqui, não sei por que voltei se fiz todo esse mal, ' o cortou. 'nem ao menos nos despedimos como amigos Dean!'

'_É eu sei Cas. ' e suspirou abrindo o porta-malas do carro, olhando para o interior do veiculo, como se fosse algo difícil o que estava prestes a dizer. ' Uma parte de mim sempre acreditou que você voltaria, ' e lhe deu um sobretudo, com manchas de sangue. 'eu... Eu guardei pra você. ' disse meio embaraçado por causa de Meg, que ainda assistia a cena.

'_Eu não posso fazer isso, Dean. ' não teria como lutar contra todos aqueles demônios! O que Dean pensava? Que ele era algum super herói só porque, em um passado distante e que ele não se lembrava, tinha sido um anjo? 'Não sei _como_ fazer isso, não sou forte, não sei como posso usar meus poderes para... Matar esses demônios, Dean. ' precisava que ele entendesse, simplesmente não podia.

'_É como andar de bicicleta, Cas.' o ouviu dizer, mas isso não fazia sentido para si.

'_Eu não...' mas não terminou de falar.

'_Eu acredito em você, Cas, ' a voz dele soou baixa. ' sei que pode fazer isso. '

'_Qual é, gatinho? Você é um anjo é só ir lá e... Fazer o trabalho. '

Dean olhou para Meg, claramente reprovando o comportamento dela, mas logo seus olhos voltaram para os azuis de Castiel. '_Vai ficar tu- '

'_Eu vou. ' disse simplesmente, cortando qualquer chance de Dean fazer um discurso idiota sobre eles todos ficarem bem no fim, o que não aconteceria, podia sentir isso.

Deu as costas para eles, foi em direção àquelas pessoas possuídas, matou uma por uma e cada vez que encostava a palma da mão na pele de uma delas, descobria mais sobre si.

'_Eu me lembro de tudo, e ' disse quando tudo acabou, 'as coisas que eu fiz... ' baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. 'O que eu me tornei... '

'_Cas... '

Conseguiram entrar no hospital, encontraram Sam.

'_Você pode curá-lo não é?' sua voz nunca tinha saído tão esperançosa como naquele momento. '_Você pode reerguer o muro não é mesmo, Cas?'

Dean sentiu a esperança começar a lhe inundar novamente, exatamente como antes, quando Castiel apareceu e virou sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, quando ele lhe salvou de todos os modos e formas possíveis, quando ele lhe resgatou e lhe fez inteiro novamente, era assim que estava se sentindo agora.

Mas então a voz de Castiel encheu o cômodo. '_Não, Dean... Eu não posso. '

'_O quê? ' e de repente tudo desmoronou de volta. '_Como não pode?'

'_É que, ' e baixou os olhos, fixando-os em qualquer ponto que não fosse os olhos desesperados do loiro. ' não tem mais nada pra reconstruir, Dean. '

'_O que está dizendo? '

'_Sam deixou Lúcifer entrar, o muro não está mais lá Dean, não tem como reconstruir algo que não existe mais. '

O olhar desesperado de Dean fez Castiel morder o interior da boca. Desde o começo tinha feito tudo por ele, e agora, quando estavam no fim, é claro que não seria diferente. Sentiu o peito se aquecer por dentro, uma sensação gostosa e reconfortante, tão conhecida que se espantou por ter passado tanto tempo sem sentir aquilo.

Sorriu de leve, olhando para Dean uma última vez.

'_Mas eu posso... Fazer uma coisa, ' e se aproximou do leito de Sam. 'me desculpe Sam, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso com você. '

Colocou a mão na testa dele, sentia o calor do inferno e da loucura percorrendo suas veias, cravando-se em seu corpo, a loucura que antes estava em Sam instalando-se em sua mente, e então ele viu Lúcifer.

'_Olá, irmão. ' a voz de Lúcifer soou maliciosa e sarcástica.

Afastou-se dele, tentou ao máximo conter o tremor nas pernas, mas parecia impossível, nunca seu coração disparou tão rápido e o medo que sentiu do irmão parecia mais forte a cada segundo.

Era isso.

Esse era o fim, Dean e Sam viveriam, continuariam a salvar pessoas e Castiel ficaria ali, para sempre, mas não se importava, porque Dean ficaria bem, devia isso a ele, porque o que tinha feito tinha sido o pior tipo de coisa que alguém poderia fazer a outro. O que tinha feito tinha machucado Dean e não se perdoaria por isso, nunca.

Mas Dean precisava perdoá-lo, não poderia continuar vivendo sabendo que Dean o odiava, era por isso que ficaria louco por ele, para se redimir com ele.

Ir ao inferno por uma pessoa, era mais do que apenas uma expressão para Castiel, e comparado ao Inferno que ele enfrentou sem Dean ao seu lado, aquilo não era nada.

Ele faria _tudo_ por Dean.

* * *

**N/a:** Aiai' Tava revendo o episódio que o Cas volta e... Ai meu Deus! Eu chorei feito uma criança, admito, mas quem não?! U.U


End file.
